La goutte de trop
by Myy-e
Summary: Naruto est maintenant un homme heureux, mais tous se chamboule, ses rêves se brisent. Ses amis évoluent et il se retrouve avec quelqu'un qu'il ne croyait plus revoir.


Voici un Fic qui se passe dans un type d'univers alternatif avant les évènements avec Madara. Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de ses personnages. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Yaoi BYE ! C'est la première Fic que je publie sur le net.

Il y a une super fête organisé chez Kiba, ce soir, ça va être fou ! On va se saouler la gueule toi et moi.

Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, amicalement. L'invité ne semblait guère intéressé à aller se saouler la gueule et lui répondit :

- Désolé, mon ami, mais j'avais prévu faire autre chose ce soir.

- Non, mais tu ne peux pas manquer ça, bordel !

- Si …

Naruto cessa de marcher et fixa son ami, la bouche grande ouverte, grimaçant. Le brun esquissa un sourire. Le blond lui demanda ce qu'il avait de si important pour qu'il manque une telle fête !

- …suis fatigué…

- … dit- il en baillant. Naruto le regarda peut convaincu, et soudainement un sourire salopard s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Ca ne fait même pas deux mois que j'ai ramené ton petit cul à Konoha et tu te tape déjà une nana !

L'ancien déserteur n'afficha pas la moindre expression. Les gens du village croyaient que cet être n'était pas doté d'émotion, mais Naruto était le seul à l'avoir vu craquer (c'est-à-dire : à lancer tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui en gueulant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et à, bien sûr … s'écrouler sur le sol en braillant comme une fillette de 12 ans …) Alors, notre héros savait très bien que l'Uchiwa n'était pas indifférent, ou pas totalement, à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Aucune de toutes ces nanas ne m'intéressent de toutes manières !

- Alors si aucune de toutes les femmes vivant ou de passage à Konoha ne te font pas d'effet, alors ça veut dire que tu es gay. Donc comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Sasuke le foudroya d'un regard assassin et lui lança :

- Si j'avais été gay comme tu fantasmes à bien le croire, tu m'aurais supplié pour sortir avec toi alors la ferme espèce de sale petit morveux.

Naruto s'arrêta une deuxième fois et quelque peu triste mais surtout joyeux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, lui dit

= Alors amuse-toi bien tout seul espèce de pervers qui m'imagine à devenir sa nana !

Sasuke continua son chemin et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Naruto changea de direction mais garda le contact visuel sur Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vu plus.

Il pensa : Il est 20 heures, donc j'ai bien le temps d'aller m'amuser un peu avec les autres et puis après aller niaiser ce petit enfant gâté.

- Cale ! Cale ! Cale ! Cale ! Cale ! YOUPPPIIIII !

Kiba venait de caler la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky sous les applaudissements de ses compatriotes et il ressentit aussitôt un malaise et s'enfuit vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il entendit derrière lui les fous rires de ses amis et ceux de sa sœur.

- Il était temps, soupira cette dernière !

Shino était dans un coin assis sur l'un des divans fleuris, une bière à la main toujours pleine. Elle s'avança vers lui. Elle était saoule et se foutait totalement de la promesse qu'elle lui tenait pour le moment. L'Inuzuka arriva devant lui et pour la première fois de la soirée et le solitaire leva les yeux de ses genoux. Il remarqua alors les joues rougies d'Hanna. Il sourit intérieurement. Shino parvenait à entendre son meilleur ami se vider les boyaux dans la salle de bains et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache qu'il avait une relation amoureuse avec sa sœur. Pourquoi ?

Simple, il l'aurait tué …

Hanna prit la bouteille de son amoureux secret et la déposa sur une petite table non loin sous les regards intrigués des ados. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Il pensa : Oh, Et puis merde … tant qu'à y être!

Hanna le poussa sur le divan où il se trouva allongé sous les bouches bée des jeunes. Kiba sortit de la salle de bain et vu sa grande sœur embrassé langoureusement son meilleur ami. La bouche lui tomba à terre et il se mit à rire comme un débile alors que Sakura le regardait bizarrement.

La rose ne cessait de se répéter ceci dans sa petite tête : Où est Sasuke? Non, je ne dois plus penserà cet être immonde …Sasuke …

Elle aperçut Naruto qui entrait dans la maison de l'Inuzuka et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança vers Naruto, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, qu'il ne lui redonna pas.

- Dis, t'a vu Hinata …

- Hum… non, pourquoi ?

- Savoir …

Sakura aussi avait remarqué l'absence répétitive d'Hinata ces derniers temps. Pourtant celle-ci aurait dû être des plus joyeuse puisque depuis trois semaines exactement, Naruto et elle sortait ensemble.

Elle devait peut-être faire quelque chose avant, aller vient t'amuser, dit-elle en le trainant par le bras.

Naruto remarqua l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait faits l'alcool sur ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de rire :

Shino d'ordinaire si renfermé embrassait continuellement Hanna. Chôji faisait tourner la flèche du jeu de Twister, tout en mangeant un immense bol de chips et regardait… ou plutôt admirait la silhouette de Ino qui montrait à tout le monde sa flexibilité. Tenten aussi jouait à ce jeu (stupide selon Néji), mais ne cessait de tomber sur le derrière. Lee quant à lui se tenant sur deux bras, une main sur un rond rouge et l'autre sur un rond jaune, malgré l'incroyable nausée qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre contre ses deux damoiselles. Kiba courait entre les toilettes et le bar depuis environ une heure. Néji était resté aussi sur un divan fleuri, sans bouger, sans pratiquement rien dire, comme à son habitude, mais s'empêchait de rire à chaque fois que Tenten tombait. Shikamaru avait la tête qui tournait et était assis sur une sorte de banc qui tournoyait légèrement, avec Temari sur ses genoux. Temari quant à elle s'amusait comme une folle à faire rager son ami, son ami qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon a vrai dire… Elle le regarda intriguée, puis se mit à rire. Elle stoppa net le banc qui tournait quelque peu et plaqua ses lèvres enivrés d'alcool sur celles de Shikamaru qui ne l'empêcha point. Saï semblait partit loin au pays des rêves, assis par terre, les yeux rivés sur l'ampoule au plafond. Kankuro dormait à point fermé dans l'un des fauteuils fleuris que Tsume, la mère de Kiba, chérissait tant. Évidemment celui-ci rêvait de sa nouvelle poupée : Sasori ! Gaara quant à lui, n'avait point bu une goutte d'alcool et encourageait Tenten (du mieux qu'il pouvait …) pour tenter de battre le cinglé en vert et la jolie fille qui agitait ses courbes sous les regards de plus en plus voraces de Chôji. Néji levait les yeux aux ciels à chacun de ces encouragements sur le point d'exploser de rire. Karin, qui venait d'être libéré de la prison de Konoha, avait totalement oublié Sasuke (pas comme Sakura) et tentait d'engager une conversation avec Saï et cela semblait bien marcher puisque que l'éloigné lui racontait son voyage astral dans un monde créé à partir de ses propres dessin !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la pointe d'anxiété qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Il avait pensé que lui et sa belle passerais de merveilleuse soirée ensemble, mais à défaut de sortir, Hinata refusait toute invitation. Ou elle lui posait un de ses lapins ! Il regarda ses genoux, sur le point de vomir, puisqu'il pensa que Sasuke et sa belle aurait bien pu s'enfuir … ensemble… Tout à coup, un immense éclat de rire parvient aux oreilles du blond qui releva la tête. Néji était plié en deux tant il riait, lui qui était d'ordinaire si peu joyeux. Naruto remarqua que Lee venait de tomber sur Tenten et Ino et qu'il venait de vomir un liquide grumeleux et rosâtre sur les sandales de ninjas de Chôji. Lee releva la tête et fixa Néji qui pleurait de rire avec l'une de ces expressions meurtrières à vous en faire perdre le cuir chevelu. Il se releva et partit chercher un linge humide pour nettoyer son dégât. Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de Néji.

Les deux amis rirent de plus belle en voyant la dégénérescence de la soirée.

Sakura était assise près de la fenêtre a espéré que Sasuke se pointe, une bouteille de Vodka à la main. Shikamaru et Temari s'était volatilisé et pouvait entendre des gémissements bien distincts en provenance des toilettes. Kiba devait sûrement être dans un coma éthylique ou bien il dormait tout simplement sur le sol ! Kankuro ronflait maintenant, assis à côté de Néji, et une légère ligne de salive lui coulait des lèvres. Chôji servait un nouveau verre d'alcool à sa princesse blonde qui lui embrassait une joue à chaque verre. Assise sur l'un des divans, Tenten regardait fixement, par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, Shino et Hanna qui commençait à se déshabiller. Sai et Karin semblait en pleine conversations tous deux à observer l'ampoule électrique du plafond. Gaara regardait un peu Tenten, espérant ne pas se compromettre. Naruto et Néji lui firent des pouces et de grands sourires tout en l'encouragent. Le solitaire se leva et proposa une promenade nocturne dans les rues de Konoha à une Tenten plutôt intéressée. Ils partirent aussitôt et s'échappèrent de l'atmosphère étouffante de la cave de Kiba. Lee vînt les rejoindre, mais il n'avait plus de place sur le divan que lui fit remarquer l'Hyuga.

- C'est comme tu voudras, espèce de connard, répondit-il à Néji, celui-ci surpris que son ami puisse être fâché.

Naruto fut également surpris lorsque Lee sauta au cou du brun et qu'il commença à l'embrasser ! Mais le plus fou fut que le Hyuga répondit ardemment à son baiser tout en laissant glisser ses mains baladeuses sur les fesses du garçon à la coupe bol, sous les rires incontrôlés de Naruto. Ses rires se tarirent subitement au souvenir de sa douce qui lui avait fait faux bond. Il se leva alors que Lee et Néji s'allongèrent sur la partie dégagée du divan.

Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie et tenta de trouver sa copine. Au passage il remarqua Tenten et Gaara dans un long baiser langoureux ce qui ne réussit qu'à n'enfoncer un peu plus le clou qu'il avait dans le cœur. Après quelques minutes de recherches il l'entendit parler dans l'un de ses quartiers où une jeune femme comme elle ne se serait jamais aventurée. Elle parlait d'une voix mielleuse et son interlocuteur tout autant. Il n'aurait jamais pu se trompé, il connaissait trop bien cette voix. Dans une rage sourde il sortit de l'ombre et abattit violemment son poing dans la figure de l'Uchiwa, son meilleur ami. Il tomba et voulut se défendre mais quand il vit le responsable, il se calma aussitôt.

Par mes fonctions de Hokage, je vais revenir sur mes décisions et tu vas foutre le camp de Konoha et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ma cité, sinon je te fais tuer immédiatement, quitte à ce que je le fasse moi-même.

- Na…

- LA FERME ! Fou le camp d'ici !

Hinata pleurait sourdement, elle regarda Sasuke partir avec un dernier regard pour elle et elle tourna son regard vers le blond qui serrait les poings. Il lâcha prise et sembla s'être détendit. Elle crut qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras comme un bel idiot mais c'est une baffe monumentale qu'elle reçut au visage lorsque Naruto vu les suçons bleuâtres sur sa peau translucide au niveau de ses hanches presque nues.

- Ne me parle plus, n'essaie pas de me revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir alors ne vient pas quérir mon aide parce que je ne t'aiderai plus.

Puis le blond s'en alla et la laissa seule. Il s'assit sur un banc dans un parc de cerisier en fleur et une Sakura un peu éméché vint lui tenir compagnie. En bonne amie elle le tint dans ses bras quand les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues. Il lui annonça le départ de leur ami ce qui ne sembla guère l'étonnée. Elle lui releva la tête doucement et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne la comprit pas, mais il n'en était pas outragé.

Ils parlèrent quelque peu, et Sakura, qui avait déjà compris qu'il ne passerait jamais rien entre elle et lui, repartit d'où elle était venue, laissant un Naruto en proie à ses monstres intérieurs. Après avoir s'être vidé de toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait supporter, une colère incommensurable l'envahit. Il repensa à ses échecs, ses échecs qu'il ne cessait d'accumuler malgré les victoires. Il frappa avec toute sa force un arbre centenaire qui fendit sous la pression exercé par le coup.

Soudain, un rire se fit entendre. Naruto rechercha l'intrus des yeux. Le rire semblait provenir de plusieurs endroits à la fois.

- Mon frère est décidemment un idiot, haha haha !

L'Hokage comprit de qui il s'agissait et Itachi Uchiwa était perché sur la branche d'un arbre.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Le concerné sourit. Il descendit de l'arbre tel un véritable ninja. Il s'avança vers le blond, toujours souriant. Notre héros remarqua les marques de l'Edo Tensei sur le visage du brun. À sa hauteur, Itachi dit bonsoir à son ami et le plaqua violemment. Il tomba sur le banc de parc et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de l'Uchiwa se retrouvaient sur les siennes.

Surpris, Naruto repoussa doucement Itachi en lui disant :

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Un sourire fendit son visage et il s'agenouilla par-dessus Naruto, qui malgré ses sentiments contradictoires, commençait à apprécier le traitement. Le jeune homme embrassa de nouveau son partenaire qui ne se débattit point. Peut-être que les émotions des dernières heures l'avaient déboussolées, mais Naruto avait beau essayé d'oublier, il aurait toujours un faible pour les hommes, surtout ceux du clan Uchiwa.

La langue d'Itachi se fraya un passage et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Les mains du blond se firent baladeuses et elles retirèrent le manteau rouge d'Itachi. Il caressa ses hanches et le brun cessa de l'embrasser et descendit gouter à la gorge du blond tout en enlevant sa veste orange et noire. Aussitôt, Naruto répondit en soupirant d'aise tant la bouche de son partenaire se faisait sensuelle. Il retira le chandail noir d'Itachi et découvrit un corps musclé avec quelques cicatrices au niveau des pectoraux. Il repoussa son amant et le plaqua. Il se trouva allongé sur le banc avec un blondinet en mal de sensations nouvelles par dessus-lui. La bouche de celui-ci se retrouva sur son torse à décrire des cercles de feu sur sa peau cadavérique. Quelques soupirs lui échappèrent quand les mains de son partenaire caressèrent ses cuisses. Rieur, l'Hokage releva les yeux et détacha le pantalon du déserteur et glissa une main baladeuse sur ses parties intimes. Il émit un léger gémissant quand ses caresses se firent plus prononcées. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et gouta à la peau de ses cuisses tout en remontant tranquillement vers l'organe du plaisir.

Itachi plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto, qui caressa son membre de ses lèvres. Il effectua quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à l'aide des ses mains et sa bouche et l'acte l'excita. Il ressenti une pression dans son pantalon et le déboutonna. Itachi profita de l'occasion pour retirer son vêtement à l'aide de ses pieds, avant d'échapper un gémissement. Jamais l'acte ne lui paru aussi... bon, satisfaisant. Le blond trouva que son amant ne gémissait pas assez fort et exerça plus de pression sur l'origine de son plaisir. L'action eut l'effet voulu. Il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements. Les mains d'Itachi se firent plus pesantes. Naruto remarqua l'état de son ami et sa vision l'excita de plus belle : il gémissait sans cesse en répétant son nom, son corps s'agitaient selon les mouvements dévastateurs du blond, de légers tremblements agitaient son magnifique corps, ses yeux oscillaient entre l'origine de son plaisir et le ciel étoilé, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et quelques goute de sueur gênait le front de son amant.

- Naru ... Jsuis sur le point de ... Ah !

Naruto cessa toute activité et sourit de manière carnassière à son amant. Il lécha le bout de son membre et l'enfonça dans sa bouche. Il commença à faire de violent va et vient avec sa bouche et appliqua ses dents la peau d'Itachi qui ne cessait de crier son nom.

...

Naruto se réveilla un lendemain matin pluvieux. Seul, qui plus est. Itachi avait du partir durant son sommeil. Le peu d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité l'avait tout de même bien amoché, et lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir de son lit, tous les souvenirs de la veille le balayèrent d'une claque. Il tomba à la renverse, quoique peu dépressif, et sans un sanglot, des larmes salées se firent un passage au travers de sa façade. Il resta un bon moment en position fœtale près de son lit, où Hinata et lui avait consommé leur amour. Son amourette de la veille avait réussi à le faire sentir mieux, durant le moment qu'avait duré leur amour.

Suite à leurs ébats, Itachi et lui s'étaient enfuis à l'appartement du Hokage de jeune âge et avait recommencé leurs amours plusieurs fois, sans se donner de détails sur leurs vies respectives.

Lorsque Naruto sorti de chez lui, tout lui sembla morne et horrible. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il remplit la paperasse qui s'accumulait depuis un certain temps, il assigna des missions de tous types de rangs à ses ninjas et bu une bouteille de saké sans que Sakura, son assistante, ne pu le remarquer.

...

Les mois avaient passés et beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient passés. Hinata renia sa propre famille et déserta le village du feu, surement à la recherche d'un Sasuke. Shino et Hanna, déjà fiancé, s'était marié et Néji retrouva un insecte dans son plat lors du buffet. Kiba, quant à lui, était considéré disparu, puisqu'il avait sombré dans la mer lors d'une mission périlleuse et on le considéra mort. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait perdu son chien dans l'accident et lui y avait survécu et s'était retrouvé avec une jolie fille, dans un coin perdu du monde et il l'avait déjà mise enceinte. Shikamaru avait suivi Temari à Sunna et il vivait là-bas désormais. Ino voyait Chôji en cachète puisqu'elle ne voulait pas perdre sa réputation, même si elle l'aimait vraiment. Tenten envoyait de nombreuses correspondances au Kazegake, mais malgré son invitation, elle ne l'avait pas suivi dans son pays, puisqu'elle aimait trop le sien. Sakura semblait toujours aussi détruite, mais au fond, elle avait passé par-dessus ses problèmes et elle voyait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'était pas du pays et qui n'était pas ninja non plus. Sai était maintenant à la tête des forces spéciales en cogérance avec sa future femme, Karin. Kankuro dirigeait le département d'arme de Sunna et semblait toujours être célibataire malgré les nombreuses invitations. Sasuke avait retrouvé Hinata et ils avaient construit une cabane où ils vivaient de ce que la nature pouvait leur apporter, reclus du monde. Quant à Néji et Lee, ils avaient débuté une relation qui cahotait, buttait et étouffait, mais qui semblait être bien lancé pour durer un moment ou plus. Ils devaient seulement cessé de célébrer leurs amours dans le parc près de la frontière du village puisqu'il ne voulait plus se faire prendre pas Gaï.

Et Naruto...

Du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu. Aucune piste, aucune lettre, rien, sauf d'interminables éclaboussures de sang dans son appartement. Les analyses avaient démontrées qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du sang de l'Hokage.

Où était-il ?

Il s'était enfui, la belle Hyuga lui avait asséné le dernier coup, la goutte de trop. Il avait orchestré son propre meurtre, avec l'aide de son amant, le mystérieux Itachi, avait ensuite trouvé un moyen de le garder en vie pour de bon. Il voyageait maintenant sur la mer pour atteindre Kiri, puisque les deux amoureux se contentaient d'explorer le monde qui était sous leur pied tout en profitant du pays qu'avait instauré Naruto sur l'entièreté du paysage ninja. Ils vivaient de sexe et d'amour, seuls au monde.


End file.
